People are exposed to music in a variety of situations. For example, many television programs (and other audio/video programs) include music, soundtracks, and so forth. Additionally, television programs may contain commercials and other advertisements that include music. When watching a television program, a user may hear a music track that they enjoy and want to learn more about the artist performing the music track. Additionally, the user may want to purchase a copy of the music track for repeated listening. Unfortunately, many television programs provide little or no information related to the music tracks contained in the program.
Some existing television programs mention the music tracks contained in the program at the end of the program (e.g., with the program credits or other supplemental information). This presentation of music information creates difficulties for the user trying to identify a particular music track in a program that contains many music tracks. For example, the user is typically required to write down the music track information or rely on their memory to later recall the title and artist associated with the music track.
Other television programs display a URL (uniform resource locator) associated with a Web site that contains information related to music tracks contained in the program. This approach is also cumbersome since the user is required to visit the Web site and search for the desired music track. Often, the user must access the Web site from a different device (e.g., a computer) than the device presenting the television program (e.g., a television), which further complicates identification of the desired music. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved system for displaying music information to a viewer of a television program or other audio/video program.